elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Rfena
|image = Image:Reffynew.png |imagewidth = 320 |caption = I can has a kitty? |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Reffy |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 3, looks 17-18 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Android |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 2394 (Deck 11) |Row 7 title = PB |Row 7 info = Barbara Meier |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = OC |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = so drill it, so drill it, so hard I feel it |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Taisha }} Rfena was on the Elegante but then Tai dropped her and then reapped her later so yeah :| Information Personality :Rfena actually hasn't had much human interaction since the development of her new AI, which stunts her a bit on top of being not used to the reactions of a human like body. She also has an extreme case of paranoia (firstly in being found out and secondly in being returned/destroyed) which translates into her asking many questions and being a little evasive at times. She has a tendency, when switching subjects or working, to literally and metaphorically drop whatever she's doing. Since she was also programmed to be friendly to humans, she is ridiculously cheerful. Appearance :Rfena is 5’5 and weighs about 140 pounds. She has long red hair that she keeps pulled back, except for her long bangs, which are individually tied back on either side of her face. She has green eyes, a round face and wears a pair of blue jeans, a dark blue tank top, a green jacket, a necklace with a golded faux gem in it, and black boots. Abilities :As an android, she is stronger than a normal human and more resistant to damage. If hurt superficially (her skin mimics human skin), she will heal twice as fast as a human would; if part of her endoskeleton is broken, she will need to reset it/remeld it. :Large amounts of electricity will cause her to briefly shut down (like a surge guard.) She runs off a nuclear power battery located in her chest that gives her a shelf life of an indefinite but certainly long period of time. She had a connection to the intranet in the future via her artificial brain, but considering that this intranet does not exist on the Elegante this would be useless. Background :Rfena comes from an alternate future--in the same universe as North and Sulphur, but over a century ahead--where robots are used for all of the hard labor and much of the menial day-to-day work of humanity. Before she developed her AI personality, she was used as a transcriber/researcher, and had been used as such for two years. :When she developed her AI, she was returned to her manufacturer and put in the research basement, to be studied at a later date. Being one of the newer robots she didn't want to be studied and dismantled, and with another robot was able to transfer her AI personality into her current body. :Once this was done, she separated from the other android and lied her way into a job as an operator on a deep space supply ship, the Abraxas. She's been under this cover for nearly two years at the time of her appearance on the Elegante. Elegante She's on it. Again. Relationships * Shockwave - ANOTHER ROBOT WHEE and knows she's one too. * Mikaela - She genuinely considers her a friend, and wants to spend more time with her. * Ironhide - They're getting along better this time. * Jeremiah - Claims to know her. * North - From her world, but in the past! She's keeping an eye on him, and feels bad for revealing he was the subject of Chevalier Day. * Sulphur - The other Pet on board the boat. They seems to get along okay. * Rochelle - She's so awesome. Rfena finds her refreshingly friendly. and there are more but I'm lazy. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:OCs